drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Death Battles - Greninja VS Ryu Hayabusa
Welcome ot the first episode of the Lak's Death Battle Reboot! We have Greninja VS Ryu Hayabusa. Obvious connectio nis obvious. Samantha Dmitri Opening: Welcome to Lak’s Death Battle, comrades, I am Alfons, your host! And I am Samantha. Here on LDB, we pit two fictional characters together and have them fight to the death. Today, we have Ryu Hayabusa, ninja from Ninja Gaiden, against Greninja, Ninja Pokemon. They will be fighting here today to see which one is the better ninja. Greninja: “Greninja! Use Water Shuriken!” Greninja, one of the most dangerous pokemon to live. These little frogs are masters of stealth, it even made it’s way into SSB4 roster! That is right, Alfons, Greninja has a wide arsenal of moves. Such as Shadow Sneak, this move allows it to move behind opponent and attack it with two types of kicks, back kick and front flip kick. There is Substitute, in which any case it gets hit it will either use the plushy as a shield or as extra power to its kick. Hyrdo Pump can lift it easily up into air, giving it an extra boost. Its Water Shuriken can be charged and released, not to mention that its Water Shurikens can slice through metal. That’s amazing. No comrade has been ever able to dent metal. And when Greninja would need to finish off his opponents when they are weak or stunned, Greninja can use his Secret Ninja Attack. Although it sounds like an anime, it is a deadly combination of hitting his opponents into the air with Mat Block and then cutting into them with multiple Night Slashes. Greninja is one of most deadliest fighters with his speed, water katanas, move set, and even his tongue. However, being this deadly has many consequences. Greninja some times can’t control his speed, so most often he will head right into a devastating attack. Greninja also has very weak defenses, so fighting it will be easy if it didn’t have ninja powers. And speaking of stats, Greninja is one of the few normal pokemon that have made it into an Uber rank, which means that it’s a very cheap pokemon. And if you want to talk speed, Greninja’s base stat of speed is 122, making it scarily fast since this Greninja is level 100 with a neutral nature with top end speed. So this makes its overall speed 343, cutting that down a little, Greninja can run at around 90 miles per hour. Aka, fast as fuck. Now, Greninja is set, let’s move onto Ryu Hayabusa. Ryu Hayabusa: “A storm is brewing…” Ryu Hayabusa, meaning “Dragon Falcon’ or some Japanese or Chinese crap, is very famous ninja from video game series. Ryu Hayabusa carries around a sword called the Dragon Sword, a katana that can become a ultimate divine weapon when combined with the eye of the dragon. Not only that but Ryu possesses Lunar Staff, durable staff that can fend off attacks. The Falcon’s Talons, metal claws that are equipped on the hands and feet, making climbing easier. And finally, Eclipse Scythe, metal scythe made by werewolves. Ryu can also summon fire balls and even change into different animals. One of which is bird, allowing him to fly. He also can heal, but healing takes much time, especially against a frog. Ryu can dodge bullet fire, but that speed will not matter since, well, there are no bullets. Ryu can jump off of 300 meter tall buildings and come out without a scratch. He also has Ninja Sense, allowing him to sense danger at certain times. Despite all of that, he does have two MAJOR flaws. He doesn’t use his ninja skills, instead, he runs in flailing sword around like moron. And not to mention compared to Greninja, his arsenal is smaller. What do you say, Dmitri? Are the combatants set? GET VODKA, IT’S TIME FOR DEATH BATTLE! The Battle: Ryu Hayabusa is shown walking through the sand path to the Tower of Mastery. “So my journey has led me here…” A small frog jumps out of the water. “Froaki-“ Ryu Hayabusa stomps on it, killing it. “These are all PATHETIC!” Ryu Hayabusa continues to walk on and a shadow appears behind him he turns around to see a bigger frog. “Greninja!” “What the-“ Ryu draws his sword and faces towards the Greninja. The Greninja disappears in a puff of smoke and Ryu puts his sword down. “It got scared, HA!” The Greninja appears in front of him and front flip kicks him a few feet forward. Ryu gets up and shakes his head. “Come at me!” FIGHT! Ryu pulls out his sword and runs up to Greninja. Greninja creates a water katana and counters the blow. Ryu kicks Greninja away and Greninja throws a small Water Shuriken, which Ryu blocks with his sword. “That’s it?” Greninja charges up a Water Shuriken and throws it, cutting the sword in half and hurting Ryu a little. Ryu pulls out the Lunar Staff and begins to whack Greninja with it. Greninja grabs it and pulls Ryu overhead and slams him on the ground. Ryu equips his Falcon’s Talons and starts to slice up Greninja, who uses Hydro Pump and begins to climb the Tower of Mastery. “Oh no you don’t!” Ryu turns into a bird and flies after Greninja, landing on the tower’s balcony. Greninja climbs up and is kicked in the face. Ryu and Greninja begin to go blow for blow until Greninja begins to jab Ryu I nthe stomach, causing Ryu to stumble back. Greninja slices at Ryu with the water katana, cutting into Ryu’s flesh. Ryu takes out his Eclipse Scythe and begins to hit Greninja off of the building. “Good luck surviving the fall!” Ryu begins to walk away into the tower as he is hit by a small Water Shuriken. Ryu turns around to see nothing except for a small, green plushy. “What the…” Ryu walks up to it and picks it up. “Aww… it gave me a prize for beating it! How swee-“ Ryu lowers the plushy to see Greninja flying at his face feet first. “NINJA!” Ryu swipes but Greninja disappears again, this time from behind. Ryu swipes again and the process continues over and over until Greninja slams down on Ryu’s head form above. Greninja kicks Ryu’s legs out from underneath him and then disappears. “Where did it go-“ Greninja appears behind Ryu, who punches Greninja in the face. “Time to step up my game.” Greninja disappears but is grabbed from out of the shadows and thrown into a wall. “Ninja!” Greninja runs at Ryu, who punches at Greninja. At the last moment, Greninja leaps into the air and licks Ryu, who stands there paralyzed. The screen changes to a pokemon battle where the text box says “Ryu is paralyzed!” The text box goes to pokemon move and Mat Block is selected and Ryu is thrown into the air. The text box changes again and Night Slash is selected. The camera changes back to normal and Greninja leaps up with two water katanas, slicing up Ryu. Greninja kicks off of Ryu and starts to spin with the two swords. Ryu opens his eyes and pulls out his Eclipse Scythe again. Ryu regains momentum and prepares to slice at Greninja. A flash of is shown as a close up of the collision happens. At the last second, a fully charged Water Shuriken flies out of Greninja, cutting the scythe in half. Ryu is cut through the waist and falls to the ground in two pieces. Greninja strikes a ninja pose with the two Water Katanas and then disappears. “KO!” Greninja grabs Ryu’s body and throws it into the ocean as Samantha and Dmitri begin to talk. Outro: Amazing! I didn’t think little frog would win! Think again. Greninja had a bigger arsenal AND better stealth techniques. I did say that Ryu doesn’t even use his ninja sense, correct? Yes, Ryu, unlike Greninja, uses metal weapons. And as we already covered, Water Shurikens cut through solid metal. So Greninja could easily destroy Ryu’s arsenal with complete ease. Looks like Ryu couldn’t keep it together. The winner is Greninja. Category:Blog posts